A Piercing Screech
'''A Piercing Screech' is a CG animated trailer for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, announcing Ridley's inclusion in the game as a playable character. It aired at the end of the June 12, 2018 Nintendo Direct. The trailer begins with the Smash cross logo forming out of a black background, similar to the character trailers for the previous installment. A disclaimer appears at the bottom of the animated portion stating "Not actual gameplay footage." In the trailer, Samus, Mario and Mega Man are seen patrolling a bridge suspended in midair within a mechanical facility. Suddenly, Mega Man is swept away and impaled by a long, ridged tail. A second after this, Mario is swept away and he appears to have his throat crushed by a skeletal hand. Before each fighter is killed, lightning flashes across the screen. The characters die against a red background, with their killer's form concealed in shadow. The camera then pans to a view of Samus's face through her Visor, with her continuing to walk for a moment. She then stops, looks directly into the camera, closes her eyes and makes an audible sigh before quickly turning around, her Arm Cannon brandished. The camera zooms in on Mario's hat, which was left on the platform, and two loud tremors occur. Ridley then appears, knocking Samus back. His battle theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl begins to play as he roars. Ridley poses against orange splash art with the slogan "Ridley Hits the Big Time!" appearing onscreen. He then looks into the camera, twirling Mario's hat on his finger. Gameplay footage then commences, showcasing Ridley roaring (possibly a taunt), special attacks, Meta Ridley alternate costume and powerful finishing moves. He is the shown battling Samus and using his Final Smash on her: launching her onto her Gunship in space before shooting it down with a laser beam. After the game's logo is displayed, it ends with another cutscene, in which Ridley glares as Zero Suit Samus blasts upward with her Jet Boots and towards him. The trailer can be viewed here. Nintendo tweets ;Nintendo of America:"New fighters are also coming to Super #SmashBrosUltimate! Splat your opponents with the Inkling, or smash your foes with the Space Pirate Ridley!"''Nintendo of America (NintendoAmerica). 12 Jun 2018 2:00 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/1006581935559151617 ;Nintendo of Europe:"He's finally here. Ridley joins Super #SmashBros Ultimate on #NintendoSwitch as a playable fighter! #NintendoE3"Nintendo of Europe (NintendoEurope). 12 Jun 2018 1:47 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/NintendoEurope/status/1006578769325256704 Trivia *The trailer animation style is strikingly similar to that of the cutscenes in ''Metroid: Other M. It is possible that D-Rockets, the animation studio which animated said cutscenes, was responsible for this trailer as well. *When Samus spots Ridley for the first time, she appears to be in shock. This is somewhat reminiscent of the controversial scene before the battle with Ridley's clone in Other M, where Samus has an episode of posttraumatic stress disorder upon seeing the clone. However, she appears to recover and confront Ridley much faster than she did in Other M. *The trailer's tagline, "Ridley Hits the Big Time!" is a likely reference to the contentious argument (named "Ridley is too big") among some fans, and Super Smash Bros. producer Masahiro Sakurai himself, that Ridley's enormous size disqualified him as a playable character in the series prior to Ultimate. *The way Ridley twirls Mario's hat bears a striking resemblance to Mario doing so in the beginning of the reveal trailer of Super Mario Odyssey. *When Ridley strikes Mega Man, the Mega Man death sound effect is briefly heard. His methods of striking Mega Man and Mario, by impaling the former with his tail and crushing the latter's head with his hand, resembles the attacks used by the titular creatures of the Alien franchise to kill the protagonists. Ridley's tail and claws also resemble that of an Alien. :*Ridley also used his tail to kill Gray Voice in the 2002 manga. In the same story, Samus hallucinates Ridley crushing her mother and father's heads with hand, during her PTSD episode. *This trailer marks the first time since the manga where Ridley has displayed a dark sense of humor, playfully twirling Mario's hat when revealing himself to Samus with something of an inhuman grin. Gallery File:A Piercing Screech top down view.png|A view of the room from the top. File:A Piercing Screech Samus boot.png|Samus's boot. File:A Piercing Screech isometric view.png|The three fighters patrolling. File:A Piercing Screech Mega Man impaled.png|Mega Man is killed. File:A Piercing Screech Mario pulled away.png|Mario is swept away, leaving behind his hat. File:A Piercing Screech Mario strangled.png|Mario is killed. File:A Piercing Screech Samus examines surroundings.png|Samus continues onward. File:A Piercing Screech Samus looks into the screen.png|Samus suddenly stops, and File:A Piercing Screech Samus closes eyes and sighs.png|closes her eyes, sighing. File:A Piercing Screech Samus brandishes Arm Cannon.png|Sensing danger, Samus whips her Arm Cannon around. File:A Piercing Screech Mario's hat alone.png|Samus notices Mario's hat. File:A Piercing Screech Ridley appears.png|Ridley appears. File:A Piercing Screech Samus knocked back.png|Samus is knocked back. File:A Piercing Screech Samus eyes.png|Samus's eyes, which appear to show her in shock. File:A Piercing Screech Ridley Hits the Big Time!.png|Ridley Hits the Big Time! File:A Piercing Screech Ridley twirls Mario`s hat.png|Ridley twirls Mario's hat on his finger. File:A Piercing Screech Ridley and Samus Kirby.png|Ridley with Kirby, who had inhaled Samus and copied her Charge Shot. File:A Piercing Screech Meta Ridley.png|Ridley's Meta Ridley costume. File:A Piercing Screech Ridley glares.png|Ridley glares. File:A Piercing Screech Zero Suit Samus attacks Ridley.png|Zero Suit Samus lunges at Ridley. References Category:Ridley Category:Trailers Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Super Smash Bros.